Réfléchir, pardonner peut être
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo a quelque chose à dire à Heero, mais ce dernier est il disposé à l'entendre ? Rien n'est moins certain.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Un texte entre délire et sérieux, ressorti des limbes._

_Les mots en italique dans le texte sont en quelque sorte les pensées d'Heero._

_Couple : Heero et Duo (enfin presque._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Réfléchir, pardonner peut être…<strong>

Rien n'avait laissé présager la crise.

Rien sinon une nervosité excessive d'un certain pilote natté.

Rien sinon ses regards qui se voulaient furtifs en direction d'un certain pilote brun aux yeux bleus et à la tenue minimaliste.

Rien sinon sa curieuse tendance à rougir sans raison depuis quelque temps.

Rien sinon le fait qu'il soit monté juste derrière son « partenaire » ce soir là.

Rien sinon qu'il ait fermé la porte de leur chambre.

Les trois autres pilotes restés en bas de l'escalier s'étaient regardés avec appréhension.

Quelque chose couvait et cela nuisait à l'équilibre de leur équipe.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer et attendre.

Mais comme prudence était mère de sûreté ils étaient montés sans faire de bruit.

Pas pour espionner non, juste par prudence.

Postés dans le couloir ils avaient tendu l'oreille.

La vergogne n'est pas de mise en temps de guerre après tout.

Ils n'avaient rien entendu du début de l'échange.

La porte était épaisse et celui qui parlait le faisait tout doucement.

L'autre se taisait.

Lorsque l'auto nommé Duo Maxwell avait fermé la porte de la chambre celui répondant au nom de code d'Heero Yuy l'avait fixé en silence.

Impassible en apparence mais s'attendant au pire.

Tout était en effet possible avec l'électron libre qu'était le pilote numéro deux.

Il n'avait pas été déçu.

Son compagnon de chambrée s'était lancé dans un long monologue qu'il n'avait pas interrompu même s'il se permettait de le commenter mentalement.

Tout d'abord pour savoir, ensuite par incrédulité et au final par stupeur.

Ce qu'il entendait était tout bonnement incroyable !

- Hee chan… _(il détestait les surnoms, surtout considérant que ce n'était pas son vrai nom mais un nom de code, quelle idée d'abréger un nom de code franchement !_) j'ai bien réfléchi… (_ça c'était vraiment pas croyable_) je sais qu'on a pas pris un bon départ tous les deux… (_c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, deux balles dans la peau n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière pour faire connaissance_) je suis vraiment désolé… (_ça il pouvait l'être tiens !_) je regrette tellement… (_pas autant que lui mais ça viendrait peut être_) mais bon, tu admettras que vu les circonstances… enfin bon… j'ai pas trop envie de revenir là dessus (_lui non plus à vrai dire_) et puis ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler… (_tiens donc ?_) euh… c'est pas facile et tu ne m'aides pas trop à me regarder avec ces yeux là… (_navré, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre, faudrait faire avec_) bon je me lance… euh… tu vas sans doute pas apprécier… (_c'était déjà le cas_) mais c'est la nature qui veut ça… (_qu'est ce que la nature venait faire là dedans ?_) j'ai pas choisi… (_de parler ? si hélas_) d'ailleurs, je suis pas vraiment sur… (_alors qu'il prenne le temps de l'être et qu'il se taise par pitié_) mais voilà, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît et tu es le seul à me faire ressentir ça… (_ça ? quoi ça ?_) faut dire, que ta tenue… (q_u'est ce qu'elle avait sa tenue ? Elle était simple, légère, pratique et solide, fonctionnelle quoi._) euh… et bien, elle ne laisserai personne de normal indifférent… (_parce qu'il se trouvait normal ?_) y'a qu'à voir la réaction de Réléna… _(ah, ça les réactions de Réléna… franchement il n'essayait plus de les comprendre_) faut dire qu'elle te met sacrément en valeur tu sais ? (_Pour être franc il n'avait pas fait attention non, son but n'étant pas le moins du monde d'ordre esthétique_) et comme je suis un garçon normalement constitué avec des pulsions de mon âge… (_là il avait commencé à se sentir vaguement mal à l'aise_) et bien, j'y suis sensible… (_de plus en plus mal à l'aise_) j'y suis vraiment sensible… (_définitivement sur la défensive à présent_) j'ai tout essayé pour ne plus y penser… (_un très léger mieux qui ne détendait pas du tout_) y compris les douches froides… (_mais de quoi il parlait à la fin ?_) mais les douches froides, et bien, ça va un temps et j'ai pas envie d'attraper la crève… (_ça il pouvait comprendre, surtout vu la saison, on était en hiver après tout, d'ailleurs lui même envisageait très sérieusement de renoncer au spandex et au marcel pour passer à des tenues plus appropriées_) donc j'ai décidé de venir te parler (_ça pour parler, il parlait, il comptait finir quand au juste ?_) voilà, je me lance… (_c'était pas trop tôt, vite, qu'il en finisse !_) je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, tu me fais trop d'effet, j'arrête pas de bander quand je te vois te promener dans cette tenue… (_QUOI ?!_) non, sérieux, Hee chan, je blague pas là… je suis fou de toi… j'ai envie de le faire avec toi… (_Le faire ? Mais faire quoi ?_) j'ai envie que tu me prennes… (_Mais il était malade !_)

Finalement, l'esprit en déroute, le pilote numéro un répondant au nom de code d'Heero Yuy avait cédé à l'impulsion que lui dictait son entraînement.

Il avait saisi son arme, visé celui qui parlait et détourné juste assez le canon pour le manquer avant de presser la détente.

Il l'aurait volontiers tué mais l'autre était nécessaire aux missions à venir.

La balle avait traversé la porte, manquant par miracle les trois garçons massés derrière et s'était perdue dans un mur.

Le temps s'était comme suspendu jusqu'à ce que quatre des protagonistes aient réalisé à quoi ils venaient d'échapper.

Que trois d'entre eux aient filé sans bruit, blêmes.

Le principal concerné par le coup de feu se retourna lentement, fixa le trou dans la porte avec incrédulité.

Mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, il ne rêvait pas.

Il se raidit avant de refaire face à celui qui venait de tirer et qui braquait toujours son arme vers lui. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur.

- Il suffisait de dire non. Avait il soufflé.

Puis il était sorti de la chambre, avait descendu l'escalier sans hâte, passé la porte d'entrée pour ne plus revenir.

Aucun des quatre autres ne l'avaient revu en dehors des missions. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre furtive derrière eux, une voix dans un micro de leur gundam respectif. Et même cette voix n'était plus qu'une ombre de sa voix.

Celui qui répondait au nom de code Heero Yuy était trop pris par ses missions pour avoir le temps d'y penser, même si, certains soirs d'intense fatigue, certains jours où des missions se terminaient moins bien que prévu, il ressentait comme un manque.

Aucun des trois autres pilotes n'était aussi bavard que celui qui avait pris ses distances, aucun d'eux ne savait ni ne voulait mettre autant d'ambiance dans une planque.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la guerre fut achevée qu'il prit le temps d'analyser la situation.

En commençant par le monologue qu'il avait mémorisé et qui lui était resté en mémoire.

A force de se le répéter il avait fini par se faire aux propos, il ne les trouvait plus si révoltants désormais.

Oui, mais voilà… il était trop tard.

La guerre était finie et celui qui se faisait appeler Duo Maxwell avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour le garçon brun. Il se faisait fort de le retrouver en temps et en heure.

Non, le problème était ailleurs.

Après ce qu'il avait fait il n'allait pas être évident de convaincre son partenaire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Lui même n'y aurait pas cru quelques mois plus tôt.

Il avait continué à étudier le problème.

Essayant d'être logique et de bien tout décortiquer. Pendant plusieurs années il avait analysé les événements chaque fois qu'il avait pu, ajoutant de nouveaux détails chaque fois que sa route croisait celle du natté.

Tout d'abord, pourquoi avait il réagi avec tant de violence aux propos ? Était ce parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le désire ? Peut être, mais il devait y avoir autre chose, Réléna n'avait pas non plus caché son attirance, même si son éducation de fille de bonne famille ne lui avait pas permis de tenir de tels propos, il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus pour autant, même s'il avait plus d'une fois braqué une arme sur elle, sans qu'elle semble en être affectée, ce qui l'avait toujours laissé perplexe à vrai dire. Mais là n'était pas le sujet de sa réflexion.

Le problème venait sans doute du fait qu'il ait tiré, même s'il avait manqué l'autre exprès. Ce n'était pas vraiment juste en vérité, l'autre lui avait mis deux balles dans la peau il n'en était pas parti pour autant… enfin, si, mais il était revenu, ce que n'avait pas fait le natté.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait autre chose ?

Quelque chose que son esprit rationnel ne parvenait pas à saisir ni à comprendre ?

Quelque chose qui rendait le nommé Duo Maxwell différent de lui…

Il songea finalement qu'il faisait fausse route, il ne prenait pas le problème correctement. Il était évident que Duo Maxwell était différent de lui.

Prenant conscience que son analyse ne le menait nulle part il l'avait abandonnée, il valait mieux analyser la chose en présence du natté, sans lui il manquait d'éléments indispensables à une vision claire.

Il ne s'était pas lamenté sur les années perdues à tenter cette analyse, ce n'était pas son genre.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où le natté avait quitté leur planque à cause de lui ?

La belle affaire ! Le temps n'était pas un élément primordial d'après lui, qu'ils aient quinze ans ou vingt ils restaient les mêmes non ?

Il s'était donc mis en quête du disparu volontaire.

Cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour le retrouver, le natté savait mieux brouiller les pistes qu'il ne l'aurait cru, encore un élément à rajouter au dossier qu'il fallait prendre en compte. S'il ne réussissait pas à terminer rapidement l'analyse le natté risquait de lui échapper à nouveau et de disparaître définitivement, ce qui était inacceptable. Même s'il ne savait pas au juste pourquoi.

Il avait rejoint le natté et avait fait son possible pour bloquer toutes les voies que l'autre aurait pu emprunter pour le fuir avant de se montrer. Il avait pour ce faire fait condamner toutes les fenêtres et les portes menant vers l'extérieur inférieures au troisième étage de l'immeuble sécurisé où aurait lieu la rencontre, toutes les portes étant blindées il était impossible que Duo Maxwell puisse fuir et il ne le pensait pas assez fou pour tenter de fuir d'un étage supérieur.

Lorsqu'il s'était montré à lui il avait clairement vu le natté se raidir et son regard exprimer une sorte de panique de fort mauvais augure.

Cet élément le surprenait, l'autre ne l'avait pas habitué à montrer de la peur, bien au contraire, même quand il l'avait menacé d'une arme il était resté calme et souriant, même après l'incident du monologue s'il était devenu pâle il était resté calme. Alors pourquoi cette crainte dans son regard ? Il était exclu qu'il puisse avoir peur de lui, donc c'était autre chose qui mettait cette lueur dans son regard.

Il avait suivi le natté dans ses déplacements à travers le bâtiment, constaté combien sa tension augmentait à chaque nouvel échec pour quitter les lieux.

Finalement, ayant épuisé toutes les ressources de la maison en matière d'évasion le natté avait fait face, avec l'air d'un animal traqué. La lueur de crainte se rapprochait de la terreur dans son regard.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? avait demandé le brun. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qui allait suivre. Après un sursaut qui l'avait agité tout entier le natté lui avait sauté à la gorge, le renversant sur le sol et des doigts d'acier s'étaient refermés sur son cou.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire, j'ai peur de ce que moi je pourrais te faire. Avait soufflé une voix dure à son oreille.

Le brun avait analysé les paramètres et accepté le risque. C'était de bonne guerre et si cela pouvait faire progresser sa compréhension, il était prêt à l'accepter. Il n'avait donc pas fait un seul geste pour se défendre.

Finalement les doigts qui meurtrissaient sa gorge avaient fini par se desserrer et le natté avait détourné la tête. Il s'était rejeté en arrière et réfugié dans un coin, tassé contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le brun s'était relevé et l'avait regardé. Les épaules du châtain frissonnaient, il luttait visiblement pour garder son calme.

Malgré le détachement dont il voulait faire encore preuve le brun n'avait pas supporté ce comportement d'animal pris au piège. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait voir le natté, pas ainsi dont il voulait se souvenir de lui à l'avenir et surtout, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le voit comme un ennemi ce qui semblait être le cas.

Il avait admis que son plan était une erreur et son action un échec.

Lui qui détestait échouer il avait accepté le fait et avait renoncé.

Mais il ne voulait pas partir sur un échec total.

Il ne voulait pas laisser l'autre sur un tel ressenti.

- Je suis désolé Duo… avait il murmuré avant de se retirer.

Il avait manqué l'éclair de surprise dans le regard violet mais il l'avait senti peser sur lui pendant qu'il se retirait.

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il devait le faire, il comprenait pourquoi le natté était parti pendant la guerre.

Il comprenait la souffrance qu'il avait du ressentir après avoir constaté qu'il ne rêvait pas, ce refus de lui qu'était le coup de feu qui venait d'être tiré.

Oui, maintenant il comprenait car il ressentait une souffrance similaire.

Duo se releva lorsque son visiteur indésirable passa la porte.

Il n'en revenait pas, après cinq ans oser le coincer de la sorte et pour lui dire ça !

Il se mit à faire les cent pas.

Heero Yuy était tout de même sacrément gonflé !

Un peu inconscient aussi, il avait été à deux doigts de l'étrangler mais ça n'avait pas semblé effrayer le brun.

Malgré lui il se sentit sourire.

Heero Yuy était toujours aussi inébranlable.

Puis des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Cinq ans étaient passés mais il souffrait toujours autant quand il revoyait le brun et songeait à la façon dont ce dernier avait repoussé ses avances maladroites d'adolescent. Il avait honte aussi, de s'être dévoilé si stupidement à un type comme Heero Yuy.

Il espérait qu'en limitant leurs rencontres il oublierait sa souffrance.

Mais il avait suffi d'une visite et de quelques mots pour tout relancer.

Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Il allait devoir partir, une fois de plus.

Il ne le voulait pas pourtant, il rêvait d'une vie stable après tant d'années d'errance.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'immeuble en soupirant.

Où allait il bien pouvoir aller cette fois ?

Il n'était pas question de retourner à l'appartement qu'il occupait, son instinct lui soufflait qu'Heero Yuy l'avait localisé et l'y retrouverait.

Tant pis pour le peu de choses qu'il allait devoir y laisser, ce n'était que du matériel, il en trouverait d'autres, il ne se faisait aucun soucis à ce sujet.

Non, sa seule préoccupation était axée sur le curieux et imprévus retour d'Heero dans sa vie.

Pourquoi l'ex 01 avait donc décidé de le revoir ?

Que lui voulait il ?

Ce n'était pas pour une mission, les autres lui en auraient fait part.

Brusquement une réponse lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé et qui le laissa pantois.

Peut être qu'Heero venait de changer d'avis et qu'il voulait se rapprocher de lui.

Cela était totalement ahurissant, mais c'était bien le genre du brun.

L'indignation première de Duo laissa place à un certain vague à l'âme.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de tenter le coup et celle de fuir à nouveau, de laisser Heero à ses interrogations et de ne pas se soucier de ses envies soudaines.

Après tout, il lui avait laissé sa chance cinq ans avant, le brun avait refusé, et de quelle manière !

Tant pis pour lui.

Pourtant... pour être honnête, Duo ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, il avait trop envie de voir s'ils pouvaient construire quelque chose tous les deux.

Oui, il allait prendre le temps de réfléchir et de pardonner, peut être...

FIN ?


End file.
